


Perfect Fit

by Chicktar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicktar/pseuds/Chicktar
Summary: An unknown angel (okay, it's Castiel) is in heat and Dean is called upon to provide a little (*cough* *cough* well, more than a little) relief.Just a one-shot for smut's sake.  Marked dubious consent just because Cas is in heat, but he also obviously has the power to reject unwanted advances, so not overly dubious, I'd say.





	Perfect Fit

Dean poked the speaker button on the phone when it rang and reached for a shop rag, working his fingers at least somewhat dry as he drawled out, “Yo, Sammy.”

“Dean.  What are you doing today and, I guess the next couple days?”

“Nothing important.  Why, what’s up?”

“We have a bad one.  I don’t know if you can help, but we haven’t had any luck, and I’m really worried about this guy.”

Dean had stopped and picked up the phone, moving fast now into the house, heading for the bathroom.

“What do you mean, no luck?  Who’s there?”

“Ash and Garth and Benny.  But he wouldn’t even let Ash or Garth near him.  Benny tried, but I don’t know…we can’t figure why, but it isn’t helping.”

“Sam, Benny’s good.  If he can’t help, what makes you think—”

“Dean, he’s an angel.  I…look, I don’t wanna be crass, but I was thinking maybe he just needs something… _ more _ .”

“Christ, Sammy.  Just say it.”  Dean had gotten his boots off and was shrugging out of the rest of his clothes, the shower already on and heating up.  “Bigger.”

“Okay, yeah.  So are you coming?”

“Not yet, but if your little angel’s lucky, I will be soon.”

Sammy’s moan was audible.  “Gross, Dean.  I’m hanging up.”

“I’ll be there in 30.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

Dean pulled Baby into the crisis center parking lot and cut the engine.  He reached for the glove box and grabbed the bottle of knot inducers, just in case.  Dean didn’t usually have trouble finding something enticing about any omega—every one was beautiful in some way, you just had to find that one thing that fit—maybe a scent, a perfect curve or patch of skin, a sarcastic smirk or joke.  But on rare occasions, even he had needed a little help.  Never with an angel, though.  Everyone knew Dean had a bit of a wing kink.  What could he say?  They were fucking hot—the power and strength, with that intense sensitivity and vulnerability.  Almost nothing made him hotter than running his fingers through the thick feathers of a beautiful wing and feeling the angel’s accompanying shudder.  Well, maybe having said angel on his back as Dean slammed into him, Dean’s hands wrapped tightly around the base of those wings for leverage.

He slid out of the car just as Garth careened out of the front door.  “Thank God, you’re here, man.  Fuck, I hope you can get through.  He wouldn’t even let me or Ash touch him and he’s in fucking bad shape, man.  I don’t think he can make it through the night if we can’t find a knot he’ll take.”  Garth rattled on as the two of them made their way into the building, past reception and down to the omega care unit.  “He finally let Benny clean him up a bit and even kiss him, and we thought that was it, but then when Benny got in him, it was like he wasn’t getting any relief at all.  I’ve never seen anything like it.” 

As they opened the door to the OCU, Dean saw Sam, Pamela, Missouri and Ash all standing around the door to Room 4 in a huddle.  When they entered, Sam turned, his face showing visible relief.

Dean hugged Sam and Missouri and shook hands with Ash and Pamela.  “So, is Benny in there?”  He nodded at the door.

Missouri nodded seriously.  “Mmmhmm.  He definitely got him calmed down and cleaned up some, but his cock doesn’t seem to help the boy at all.”

Dean loved Missouri’s bluntness.  “Boy?”

“Oh, don’t you worry ‘bout that—that’s just me.  He’s full-grown, but he just seems so vulnerable, and he hasn’t told anyone his name, so I just keep calling him the boy.”

“Where was he found?”

“Bobby found him somewhere way out past Route 36.  Said he was just huddled under a tree, shaking and whining.  He couldn’t believe he hadn’t called a bear or some other predator down on himself with the ruckus he was making.  Something bad definitely happened to him, but he hasn’t let us fully examine him yet, so we’re assuming assault and rape, but don’t know what other injuries he might have.  But his heat has him out of his mind and is the biggest danger right now.  We have to find a way to satisfy his need before heat shock sets in and kills him.”

“Shit.”  This angel must be terrified.  But Benny was the best at helping recovering victims of sexual assault through the difficulty of heat.  Dean’s stomach was immediately roiling nervously.  He was trained for this, but had only done it once before.  Luckily, successfully, but still.  He could easily scar this angel for life if he made any missteps.

Sam, of course, was reading his mind.  He stepped up to Dean and put his hands on Dean’s shoulders.  “Benny did a good job, but like Missouri said, his knot just didn’t help this angel.  We don’t know why for sure, but I’m hoping to hell it’s a size or a scent-matching issue.  We have to try, Dean.  We don’t have any other moves and I…we don’t want to just watch him die in front of our eyes.”

Dean shook his head.  “Yeah.  I know.  Of course.”

“Okay, so, that’s it then.  Are we gonna try this thing?”

Sam pulled him in for a tight embrace and whispered in his ear, “Thank you.”  When he pulled back, Dean nodded at everyone and stepped up to the door.  He could smell a bit of Benny and inhaled more deeply, but could find no hint of omega.  Strange.  Especially for an angel in heat.  

He pulled the handle down and pushed the door slowly in, not wanting to startle the angel.  He slid in and closed the door softly behind him.  The room was set up in the typical open style, like a studio apartment, everything in one large room.  The bed was in the far corner, tight against two walls, making it easy to form a nest, if desired.  Benny was sitting upright on the bed, back to the door, facing the angel who was huddled up tightly into the corner.  His wings were huge and black, hanging in a gorgeous, dark canopy over him and Benny.  From his angle, Dean couldn’t see much of the rest of him, just a shock of almost equally dark hair peeking up over Benny’s head.

Benny turned as Dean clicked the door shut and nodded at him.  “Hey, Dean,” he said, his tone quiet but friendly, clearly intended not to startle the other occupant of the bed.  He turned back to the angel and said evenly, “This is Dean.  He’s another alpha here to help you if he can.  He’s not going to touch you or do anything else if you refuse.  We just want to find the right fit so we can ease your heat, okay?”

A pause.  Dean could discern no reaction at all from the angel.  

“I’m gonna ask Dean to come a little closer so you can scent him, okay?”

Another pause.  Again, no noise or movement from the figure in the corner.

“Okay, Dean, why don’t you come on over and maybe stand by me?”

Dean crossed the room, keeping his steps slow and even until he was next to the bed, just behind and to the right of where Benny was sitting cross-legged, facing a pale, shaking angel.  He wasn’t a boy.  He was definitely a man.  And he wasn’t small.  He was probably of a height with Benny and Dean, but he was thin and curled up in tight ball, arms wrapped around his knees, pulling them tight to his chest.  His skin was white and smooth, but streaked here and there with smears of dirt and maybe blood, as if an attempt at cleaning had been made, but without a shower or clean water.  The angel’s eyes were riveted to Dean as he approached, open wide, the color a bright, deep blue.  They were the most arresting eyes Dean had ever seen.

Dean inhaled deeply, still getting mostly only Benny, but maybe there was a little something else underneath it.  Something that felt spicy and exotic.  His cock twitched in his pants.  So yeah, probably no need for the knot inducers.

“Okay,” Benny said, still addressing the angel, “so Dean here is gonna go ahead and get undressed so you can see him and scent him better.  That’s all.”  Dean and Benny both stared at the angel, whose eyes were still locked onto Dean.  He made no sign he had heard Benny.  But after a few moments, Dean started to carefully and methodically undress, making no sudden movements.  When his clothes were all in a pile on the floor, he stood back up and met that unflinching blue gaze again.  Still intense.  Still giving nothing away.

“Alright, see, that’s good.  Now we’re gonna have Dean sit down on the bed with us.  Just so he can reach out a hand close enough for you to scent it.  Alright?”

The angel’s eyes flickered briefly over to Benny and then back to Dean.  Nothing else.

“Are you sure he can hear you?”

“Yeah, he can hear just fine.  He just doesn’t really like responding to questions a lot, do you, Gorgeous?”  Damn, Benny was so good at just keeping that steady, easy tone, like this was all just normal and we’re all just having a beer and talking over good times.  “Go on, Dean.  Don’t worry, he has no problem letting us know if he wants you to stop.  Dunno if you noticed, but Ash has a nice new broken wrist and a couple broken ribs from our friend here.”

Dean had no idea why, but something about that made a feeling of heat slide down toward his groin.  This angel was suffering the worst omega heat sickness Dean had seen so far, and who knows what other emotional and physical injuries, but he could still take out an alpha with impunity.  Nice.

Well, Dean definitely didn’t want any of his bones to fall prey to the same injury, so he moved forward slowly, settling carefully onto the bed, first on one knee and then the other, then scooting carefully forward about a foot until he was even with Benny.  As he was closer to the wall, he was actually closer to the angel than Benny and was able to then slowly extend his right arm, offering his hand, palm up to the angel.  

The angel let his eyes drop down to Dean’s hand, then flicked them back up.  Dean stayed in position, waiting.  The angel’s eyes flicked back and forth between Dean’s hand and his eyes.  Then finally, after what seemed an eternity, one of his hands peeled away from his knees and drifted slowly toward Dean’s hand.  The angel’s fingers wrapped around the tips of Dean’s fingers as his eyes came back up to meet Dean’s.  It felt like a test.  He continued to wait.  The angel’s fingers were cold and dry.  Then they were tugging Dean’s hand gently forward, toward the angel.  Dean let the angel bring his hand closer, leaning forward and letting his left hand drop gently to the mattress for stability.  The angel pulled Dean’s hand right up above his knees until Dean’s fingers were just under his nose, then he inhaled lightly.  His eyes flew back up to meet Dean’s.  He inhaled more deeply, his nostrils flaring.

Leaning over toward the angel, only a foot away from him, Dean inhaled deeply, too.  The angel’s scent was definitely there, though it was lighter and softer than any omega in heat Dean had ever been near, angel or not.  It was warm and spicy, like a foreign food you’ve never tasted before, or something cooking on an open fire in the woods.  Both Dean and his body definitely liked it.  His cock was starting to swell and he could feel heat spreading under his skin from his shoulders outward.

The angel tugged on Dean’s hand again, closing the last few inches of distance and then surprised Dean by slipping his tongue out to run tentatively over the tips of his middle fingers.  The tongue disappeared back in and the angel’s eyes closed and he inhaled deeply again.  And again.  His wings shivered above them and his eyes flew open again to meet Dean’s.  They seemed somehow even more intensely blue than before.  Dean was captivated by them.

“Well, I think he likes you,” Benny said softly, and just as Dean was about to respond, the angel dropped Dean’s hand, flung himself forward, pressing both hands into Benny’s chest and shoving hard.  Benny toppled over backward, propelled onto the floor in a thumping heap.  But when Dean turned and started to crawl back off the bed to help him, the angel’s hands were suddenly around both of his biceps, holding him still, a low growl coming from his throat.  Dean stilled immediately, bringing his hands up in what he hoped was a universally understandable sign of surrender.

Dean and the angel stared at Benny as he got to his feet and then backed slowly to the door.  “That’s no problem, man, I get it.  Dean is the alpha for you.  That’s cool.  You guys have fun.”  Then with a wink and a nod at Dean, he was out the door and it was clicking shut behind him.

Dean turned back and was strangely startled to find the angel was staring not at his eyes but at his cock.  Dean’s cock immediately swelled further, and Dean felt the stirrings of real hunger inside him.  Without ever speaking a word, and barely making a sound, this angel still had an incredible intensity about him.  His eyes didn’t leave Dean’s cock as it twitched and filled, and Dean felt his ego swell along with it.  He knew he was impressive.  It was why they had called him.  He was bigger than any other alpha they had serving the clinic—bigger than any other alpha Dean had heard about.  In regular relationships, it was a problem, but every once in a while here at the clinic, it was important when, for some reason, an omega’s heat couldn’t be satisfied by anyone else’s knot.  Dean had never heard a doctor sufficiently explain the physiology, but he knew from experience that it happened sometimes.  And as much as he didn’t want any innocent omega to suffer longer, he was finding it more than a little difficult to be sorry about it this time.

The angel’s scent was light, had been easily covered up by Benny’s, but now that Benny was gone, it seemed to be everywhere around Dean, and he wanted to get lost in it, to roll around in the sheets and rub that scent all over his skin.  It was as tantalizing as the angel’s eyes and wings.  Fuck—everything about this angel was sexy as hell.

He waited for the angel to move, to release him so he could make a move, but for long seconds nothing happened.  The angel just stared at his cock, now sticking out hard and straight and huge in front of him, occasionally twitching with need now.  Shit.  Dean needed to go slow, go easy, not hurt this omega any more than he had already been hurt.  But he wanted to plunge into this omega’s hole so badly now.

He looked carefully at the angel.  He didn’t seem to be shaking anymore.  If anything he was breathing heavily now, and his face was slightly flushed pink.  His arousal was clearly gaining prominence now over his fear or pain, if he were suffering any.

“What’s your name, Angel?” Dean said, his voice low with hunger.

The angel’s eyes flew up to meet his.  He said nothing.  But a few heartbeats later, in another sudden flurry of motion, the angel had somehow tipped and rolled Dean onto his back and was straddling him, grinding his groin against Dean’s and pinning Dean’s wrists to the mattress.  His face hovered just inches above Dean’s and his smaller, but no less hard, cock slid roughly up and down against Dean’s.  Dean rocked his own hips back and forth and a low, whining sort of moan slipped from his lips.  

“Okay,” he sputtered out, “that’s cool.  You don’t have to tell me your name, man.  Whatever you want.  Just—”

The angel continued rutting against Dean, and his wings flared up above them, spreading wide and just barely flapping in time with the angel’s thrusts.  They were gigantic, taking up more than half of the room, blocking out nearly all the light, and the angel’s scent seemed to spread and grow around Dean as his feathers moved.  Dean’s cock was starting to ache with need now, and was leaking down onto his stomach, as the smooth, hot flesh of the angel’s cock rubbed against it.  A waft of that spicy scent slid past Dean’s nose, and he breathed it in, a shock of electricity running suddenly down his spine.

Holy fuck.  

Then the angel rocked forward and tilted his hips, getting his ass in front of Dean’s cock and then pressing down and sliding back, so Dean’s cock was now vertical, sliding along that wonderful slot between the angel’s ass cheeks as he shifted his rocking to a more up and down motion.  Dean could feel the angel’s slick coating his shaft, and he realized he was panting hard with need now.  Without thinking, he tried to reach down—to grab that ass and pull it apart, to grab his own cock and stroke it, to slide a couple fingers inside this omega and prepare to work his cock in...he didn’t even know what he wanted to do.  But he couldn’t tug his hands free from the angel’s grip.  His hands pinned Dean’s wrists and surely as his eyes.

Dean rocked his hips, thrusting up to match the omega’s rocking, wondering if this angel even understood what he needed—even knew that he needed to get Dean’s cock inside of him to get release.  They rocked like that what seemed almost endlessly, Dean getting more and more needy with hunger, and desperate to try to determine how to move this along and help this amazing angel.  The angel was shaking again, and Dean understood now that it was his heat and it was bad.  This beautiful, strong creature needed relief.  Now.  His eyes were shining and his neck was strained with tension.

Dean’s cock throbbed with his need and hunger, and his pelvis rocked upwardly almost frantically now with the angel’s rhythm, desperate to find its way inside that perfect, wet heat.  Dean’s right wrist tugged gently against the hand holding it as he whispered, “Please,” and to his surprise, it  _ was _ like a magic word.  The angel’s hand relaxed and Dean’s hand slid free, moving automatically to grab a fistful of the angel’s perfect, round ass.

“God, yesss,” he whispered and tugged the other wrist, reaching down with ecstasy when the angel let it go also and wrapping a hand around the other cheek.  He clamped his fingers down, maybe more roughly than he should have, and rubbed and squeezed that wonderful ass as he helped the angel continue rocking up and down, grinding against him.  The angel just continued staring at him with those gigantic dark blue eyes, and Dean felt another wave of heat swell and spread through his torso and settle into his groin.  

He slid one hand further around, letting his fingers slide toward, and finally into, the angel’s waiting hole.  Three fingers slid in easily, and, finally, the angel made another noise, letting out a soft whimper.  Dean startled momentarily, wondering if it was a painful sound, but when he paused, the angel immediately pushed back hard, pressing himself down further onto Dean’s fingers and whining again, this time more loudly, and the sound was now unmistakably a needy, hungry, wanting sort of sound.  Dean’s cock twitched hard and dribbled more precum.  He slid his fingers out and positioned the head of his cock in their place, guiding the angel’s hip with his other hand, encouraging him to press down, to slide himself down onto his alpha’s waiting cock.

Dean stared up into the angel’s face, noticing his pink, full, chapped-looking lips for the first time.  He wanted to lean up and try to kiss them, but wasn’t sure if this wounded angel would want that.  The angel’s jaw was slack and his mouth open just the tiniest bit, his face shiny with sweat from his heat, and everything about his face was just perfect—wonderfully smooth, hard and soft lines, perfect shapes and curves.  A bit of scruffy stubble dotted his cheeks and jaw and upper neck, and Dean wanted to rub his own chin and jaw against it.

Then the angel’s body was pressing down around him, taking him in, and the heat was so intense, and it was so tight and wet and fucking wonderful.  That heat swallowed him up, on and on, until finally the angel was seated tight and flush against him, rocking in a slightly circular motion against him, grinding down so they could both feel that full, tight fit.  It was incredible—hot and wet and just so perfect.  He couldn’t believe this angel had taken all of him.  He was being caressed and rubbed all over and they hadn’t even gotten properly started yet.  He could feel his knot already starting to swell.

“Fuck, yes,” he rumbled out, “you’re so fucking perfect, Angel.”  He let his hands slide over to the angel’s hips and guided his rocking and grinding, encouraging him slowly to make it rougher…faster.  He started to lift up on the angel’s hips just a bit with each circular grind until the angel was starting to slide up and down his shaft, just the tiniest bit, and then a little bit more.

“Nnnhh,” Dean groaned, letting himself revel in the pleasure of the sensations.  The angel’s ass was the tightest, hottest, most spectacular thing he had ever fucked.  His own hips were rocking up and down now, adding to the motion, causing the angel to be lifting up further, fucking off and back onto Dean in real up and down strokes now.  Each slide down brought that tight hole wrapping and squeezing close around Dean’s shaft again, and then each slide up was as if the angel was sucking at his shaft, struggling to hold on even as it pulled away.  The angel had left his eyes closed now, and his head had dropped back a bit as he seemed to be lost in his own sensations.  He rode Dean without break, though, his strokes getting every longer and faster, until finally he was pulling almost all of the off each time and slamming back down hard onto Dean, panting with the exertion.  His own cock was hard and leaking, sticking out and slapping down onto Dean’s stomach rhythmically as he rode Dean. 

Dean’s knot was swelling fast now and the angel slammed down hard onto it with every stroke.  And with it, Dean’s need was reaching its limit.  He had to help this angel, he had to.  He had to knot him and make him come, fill him with his seed and sate his heat.  This beautiful angel had to survive this heat—he had to be okay.  Dean needed to be inside him.  Needed to be his. Needed to fill him up and take care of him.

“Angel…so good…” Dean murmured, squeezing his hands tight on the angel’s hips.  “God, you’re so fucking hot.”  He lifted the angel up and dropped him back down again, rocking his own hips up hard to meet him.  Fuck fuck fuck…so hot and tight…he felt so good.  The angel’s eyes were open again, staring at him—that blue so fucking bright and dark at the same time.  “Baby, I want to knot you.  I want to give you my cum, Angel.  Please.”

He thrust up again, the angel slamming down hard on him, squeezing his swollen knot between them painfully.  “Nnnhh….please…can I?”  He didn’t know what he was expecting, but then it came.  Amidst his panting and rough, frantic movements up and down over Dean, Dean saw it—he nodded his head.

Oh fuck, YES.  Yes fucking yes.

Dean slid his hands up and around the omega’s back, grasping at the base of his wings and rolled them over, fast and rough, keeping his arms wrapped around his omega and digging his fingers into those wings, sliding between feathers and holding tight as his hips settled against the angel’s and his knees slid forward and up under the angel’s thighs.  He squeezed the angel’s wings experimentally and watched his face as he simultaneously rocked his hips just so.  The angel’s eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open in a gasp.

“Yes, Baby,” Dean whispered, rocking back, sliding his cock out partway and then rocking forward again, sliding in smoothly.  “You feel so tight for me.”  He made the same motion, squeezing and relaxing his fingers in the angel’s wings at the same time.   The angel let out a low moan.  Dean did it again.  Another moan.  But it wasn’t just a sound.  It was his name.  “Dean.”  Every last bit of heat in Dean’s body slid down into his groin and he was lost.  His fingers closed hard and tight around the base of those wings, gripping them and using them as leverage to pull every last fucking inch of his cock out and then shove it back in and in and in, fast and hard and tight up against and into his angel.  He let his face drop down into the angel’s neck and breathed that spicy, wonderful smell in as he set up a brutal pace, slamming in and out of the omega, over and over.  He clutched at the angel’s wings, fucking him rough and hard, ramming him repeatedly, feeling and hearing his knot slapping against the angel’s hole, driving desperately, trying to force himself inside.

His angel was whimpering constantly now, letting out little rough whines with each thrust, usually wordless, but occasionally sounding like a bit of his name, like a soft “De—” or even perhaps the beginning of a “Yes” or a “Please.”  He was just so hot and tight and perfect, and Dean couldn’t imagine ever sliding into anything else that could feel this good.  He pistoned his hips back and forth, lost in his own need and hunger, his knot like this hard, swollen, giant block between them, keeping them from being perfectly together, until then suddenly, with one thrust, it popped past the angel’s rim, slipping inside that tight heat, too, and the angel shouted, and his arms and legs all flung around Dean, clutching him tightly.  The angel was shaking, and his arms were like a vise, and Dean somewhat absently felt the angel’s cock pulsing out his orgasm between their stomachs.  But all of those things were like background noise to the squeezing sensation that was surrounding his knot.  That hot, wet hole gripped and pulsed around him, and Dean felt himself sliding over the edge.  His hips rocked back, but of course he couldn’t really pull out now, so he rocked back in, fucking the angel in a couple aborted, stuttering thrusts, and then his orgasm crashed over him, and he pulled the angel tightly to his chest as he shook and rocked and pulsed out his own climax.  He could feel the warm, wet spread of his own cum around him, and the soft, silky plush feeling of the angel’s feathers between his fingers.  He came for what felt like ages, his face buried in the angel’s neck and shoulder, just breathing him in and holding his body tight and close against his own.

The angel relaxed the grip of his arms and legs before Dean.  He was still trembling, but it seemed to have shifted to something gentler than his previous shaking.  When Dean finally felt able to move he carefully relaxed his fingers and arms, pulling up a bit to look at the angel.  His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful, but it was too soon to see visibly if his heat was being properly sated now.

_ Please, let this have worked.  Please let this perfect angel heal. _

He didn’t know where that came from.  But there it was.  His thoughts.  His emotions.  Laid bare, if there had been anyone else in his head to hear them.

He whispered softly to the omega, “I’m going to try to shift us so we can rest while my knot goes down, okay?”  He hadn’t necessarily expected a response.  And he didn’t get one.

But when he moved, the angel allowed it without protest.  So he lifted one of the angel’s legs and twisted them around until he was spooning the wonderful creature, doing his best not to crush his wings below or between them.  Though, after they were settled, he did let himself bury his face in those feathers, breathing in the scent and reveling in the soft, silky sensation against his skin.

He dozed there for a while, drifting and losing himself in the sensations and his exhaustion.  He must have slept then, because he didn’t know anything else until suddenly he was being shaken awake.  He opened his eyes to find those blue eyes just inches from his, peering down at him.

“Again, please, Dean.”  The angel’s voice, when it wasn’t panting or moaning, was low and steady, almost gravelly.  Fucking sexy.

He was shaken once, roughly.  “Dean.”

“Uh.  Oh.  Yeah.”  He stared at the angel.  What had he said?  “What?”

He could have sworn the guy rolled his eyes.  “I would like you to knot me again.  Please.”  He followed that up with a rough grinding of their hips together, his own clearly hard and ready cock sliding against Dean’s and waking him up fast.

“Sure…uh…yeah, we can do that.”   _ Articulate as ever, Dean _ , he thought.  “But, um, now that you’re talking, do you maybe have a name?”

The angel smiled, and it was like the sun popping out from behind clouds after a long storm.  “Castiel.”

“Okay, Castiel,” Dean said, “I would absolutely love to shove my knot inside your perfect, tight little hole again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once again to the awesome fandorica for beta-ing this fic as well as providing a title!


End file.
